Don't Trust Me
by twi-knight4life
Summary: Based off the song Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3. Tragedy has struck Amu's life. *Char deaths* Ikuto is a smoker/alcoholic who can't seem to get over his ex, Amu. Kukai admits his love to Utau. Pairings TadaseXAmu in beginning, Amuto in end, UtauXKukai Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Ai: Yo all! I just want to say that I'm writing this for one of my best friends Moro from VenusofHecate as a really, really late Easter present! This is also to thank her for letting me read her notebook during studyhall (There are believe me too many things to list here… unless you want a whole page)! So please sit back, relax, and enjoy (hopefully)! It might be in chapters, I'm not sure yet!**

**Disclaimer: Twi-Knight4life does not own Shugo Chara! But believe us… we want to…**

* * *

**Happy Belated Easter, Moro! **

* * *

_**Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth,  
And she's an actress (actress) but she ain't got no need,  
She's got money from her parents and a trust fund back east**_

_**-Don't Trust Me-3OH!3**_

* * *

_**Amu's POV**_

I had just gotten the phone call that changed my life two days ago…

_"What do you mean he's gone? Tadase a-are you lying to me?" I asked in a weak voice._

"_Why would I lie about something so serious, Amu? I would never lie to you," Tadase, my current boyfriend, replied. _

_"B-but they have to be wrong! Nikaidou was just fine yesterday!"_

_"He's actually had the disease for a while, Amu, I'm sorry I never told you," Tadase said, his voice slightly cracking. _

Nakaidou had been his like his uncle, so why the hell should I care? Just because Nikaidou was close to me as well… But Tadase had known him longer… Ugh! I should've been calming him, but no the waterworks had started and in the end he was the one calming me.

_"It's okay, Amu, he lived his life to the fullest everyday," Tadase stated, his voice filled with sadness._

I had nodded, and then realized that Tadase wouldn't be able to see me through the phone.

_"Y-Yeah," I replied, the hot tears streaming quickly down my face._

_"Go to sleep, Amu, dream well," he said in a hushed tone," The funeral is in two days, I love you."_

He had hung up before I even had a chance to reply.

"Amu-chi! You're zoning out, again! You need to get ready for the funeral," my Shugo Chara, Ran, exclaimed. She was always really peppy, but on a day like this, she was too peppy for my liking.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," I said quietly, I really didn't feel like talking.

"Amu, you didn't even pick out your outfit yet," Miki, the second of my Shugo's said.

"Outfits are essential in everyday life," Su, my third Shugo, sang.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, making my way toward my closet. I riffled through a few dresses. Five minutes later, I sighed and fell back onto my bed.

"I can draw you something to wear, Amu," Miki offered, sitting on my chest.

"Sure, sure," I replied in monotone. Miki's small hand moved rapidly on her small, blue Shugo sized sketchpad that she always carried around.

"Done!" she sang once she was finished. Ran and Su looked over her shoulder and 'Oooh'd' so it had to be quite good. Miki flipped the notepad over and shoved it into my face. On it was a beautiful knee length black dress with shining silver sequins decorating it here and there. The dress ruffled out toward the bottom, fishnet stockings complimented the darkness. The shoes were deep black stilettos with a silver buckle. To finish it off, there was a matching black satin ribbon to go around the neck. I couldn't help it; I let out a little gasp of amazement.

"Miki, it's so gorgeous!" I exclaimed, knowing right away that Nikaidou would've loved me in this dress.

"So, do you want to character transform with me and we'll make it come off the page?" she asked, flashing me a quick smile. Nodding, I was taken over by a golden light. I summoned Miki's giant paintbrush.

"Colorful Canvas!" I exclaimed and the dress came out of the miniature page. Another shine of light took me back to my original self. Filled with excitement, I picked the piece of fabric up and ran into my bathroom to change into it. Trying to act like a model, I strolled out of the small bathroom and into my room.

"Amu! It's perfect!" Ran gasped.

"The perfect dress for any occasion!!" Su commented. I took a look at myself in the full-length mirror.

"Wow, Miki… This is really good!! I love it!! Thanks so much!" I exclaimed, finally able to smile about something. It was the perfect dress for any occasion! I just wished that it wasn't created for this one…

* * *

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I took a drag of my cigarette, enjoying the silence and the peace of Tokyo at night. The smoked worked its way to my lungs before I blew it back out. I stared at all of the lights from the highest tree in the park.

"Ikuto, why are you smoking again, nyaa?" Yoru, my Shugo Chara, asked me.

"Stress," I replied solemnly.

"Stress my ass! You're only 17 but you act like you're 23! You even came home drunk again last night!"

"And you know what I call home… A fucking greenhouse in the middle of nowhere, so what does it matter if I get drunk?" I asked the small creature. It was true that I came 'home' majorly drunk last night. I still had the hangover to prove it.

"It's _illegal_ for you to get smashed, Ikuto!"

I shrugged. It was different now; Easter wasn't on my ass as much anymore so I had more free time on my hands.

"Ikuto? Ikuto! Are you listening to me?!" Yoru yelled in my face, tiny spit particles hitting me.

"What?" I screamed back. He twitched lightly before clearing his throat and continuing.

"You have really changed since two years ago, Ikuto… After Amu said she didn't want to see you anymore… You've been different… More sad… If possible…"

"Shut up, Yoru," I said, sighing lightly. Amu told me to leave forever, and never come back. She hated me. She despised me. She fucked me over. She hurt me. I loved her. I had confessed to her. She didn't believe me. We've spoken once since that day.

I had rang her doorbell early in the evening, the time of the day that she was usually alone…

_"What do you want?" she asked me, opening the door violently._

_"Please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt the kiddy king," I replied to her demand._

_"Well, you did and it's too late now Ikuto, I told you to leave, and I meant it… You've screwed me over way too much," she said, her bottom lip quivering," I loved you and you didn't love me back until it was too late."_

_"Please Amu hear me out? I love you! Please believe me!"_

_"Ikuto you've lied and teased me way to much… There's no way I can, I'm sorry…" she said. _

She went to shut the door in my face_. _I had put my foot in the door, stopping it.

_"Why don't you just slap me across the fucking face, bitch?"_

Then she did it. She actually slapped me then and there. She had done what I asked, which to me meant that she didn't want me anymore.

_"Get out of my life, Ikuto! I never want you in it again! And I will get a restraining order! I'm not afraid to!!" she called._

She had slammed the door on my startled face, and she left my world forever.

"Oh and Ikuto one more thing!!" Yoru exclaimed, turning to leave with his alley cats," Brush your fucking teeth! Your breath smells like smoke!"

* * *

_**Utau's POV**_

I was sitting in my office reading through some papers, getting ready to sign them when the door opened.

"Who is it?" I called, looking up from my papers.

"It's just me!" Kukai, a boy from Amu's school, called from the den.

"Oh, Kukai!" I said, jumping slightly then sent a glare his way. I stared at him as he looked through some of my papers. Why was this little bastard here?

"An acting job, Utau? You're really getting popular!"

"I was already in two movies," I replied, trying my best not to sound like a braggart.

"Brag all you want, Utau! It's part of life!" Iru, my devil Chara, said to me.

"Don't listen to her, Utau-chan! It's mean!" Eru, my angel Chara, disagreed.

"Why you little goody goody!!"

"Ah! Iru! Get off of me!"

I sighed quietly. They were fighting for the hundredth time this week.

"So why the hell are you here??"

"I just was walking by and I happened to notice you through the window," he said, smiling lazily at me. I noticed something was missing… Where was his Shugo? He probably left it at home…

"Oh," I said as if I understood. I just wanted the guy gone, even though he's number two on my crush list… Ikuto, of course, still holds that special place in my heart.

"So, do you wanna make out?" he asked seriously from my couch, which he was now laying on.

"Pardon?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Do _you_ want to make out with _me_?"

"No," I groaned.

"Please?"

"No."

He came over to me and wrapped me protectively in his warm arms.

"Please?"

"Get the hell off!" I screeched. He tightened his grip slightly. I gave in knowing I wouldn't win and buried my face into his shoulder.

"It would be wrong," I protested.

"Nuh-uh, I'm 15 and you're how old?"

"I just turned 16…"

"A year isn't so bad!"

"Maybe it is."

"Maybe it isn't."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Damn it, Utau! Why are you acting so shy?! You should just like… I don't know slap him or something… But…

"There, I kissed you! Time for you to go!" I blurted out. There was something seriously wrong with me today.

"Just one?" the boy asked, puckering his lips. I looked at him and then buried my face into his shoulder again.

"Pwease?" he asked, trying to be innocent.

"Why do you want me now? You know that I like Ikuto…"

"Well…" he blushed," I've actually liked you for a while, you see I get all of your CDs… Which I usually tell my brothers that I'm going to look at sports crap," he said, shrugging. So he was a fan. Scary thought but you know he was a cutie. Finally, I sighed heavily.

"Fine, but just one," I muttered, not believing that I gave in. Butterflies filled my stomach as his face approached mine slowly. Finally, after what seemed like forever, our lips joined. Kukai's were warm, and soft, all of a sudden I felt that I never wanted to leave and the butterflies had gone away! I pulled away from him.

"Again?" he asked me quietly. I nodded and our lips joined again. He tangled his hands through my blonde hair and I did the same with his red. Just as I was about to pull away, he stuck his tongue into my mouth. It was slimy and really warm. I pulled away and wiped my mouth with my forearm.

"You fucker!" I yelled, "You put your god damn tongue into my mouth!"

He smiled widely.

"I know," he replied. Then the teen looked up at the round clock on my wall.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go! My brothers are going to kill me! But I'll come back another time, that is, if you'd like," Kukai stated.

"Sounds great, I'm free tomorrow from 3 to 5!"

"See ya then," he said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. When I heard the door close I draped myself over the sofa. Then the phone rang, and I had to get up. I realized that it felt like I was floating in mid-air.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Utau!"

"Mom? You haven't talked to me in like… a while…"

"Yeah, sorry honey, I just needed to tell you that I added money to your trust fund earlier this week, I just completely forgot to call, silly me! Well, I'll see you later then, darling! Bye, Mommy loves you!"

I sighed, and then went back to the sofa where Kukai and I had been just ten minutes before. Tomorrow was going to be _amazing_.

* * *

**Ai: So Nikaidou died from a disease (Sorry to all the Nikaidou fangirls out there), Ikuto is a heavy smoker and an alcoholic who is obsessed with Amu, and Kukai and Utau are now a couple! Just so you know Twi-Knight4life enjoys all of your reviews! Even the interesting ones… -laughs- But anyway! Happy really belated Easter Moro! And I hope that you'll love this story that I am writing for you!!**


	2. Update!

Dear Readers,

Long time no talk. Sorry! Anyway, here's what's going down! In the next few weeks, I hope to **ACTUALLY FINISH ALL OF MY STORIES**! It's going to take a lot of work and what not so bear with me. And if I don't pull through, I apologize times 20 billion (I'm taking lots of honors courses this year. Yes, you know what that means… A lot of complicated chemistry, history, and language homework!). You can come to my house and kick my ass, I suppose. Just so you all know, I'm going to post this on every one of my stories just for an update and a few shiggles. Here's a schedule of how the stories are going to (hopefully) be finished.

Tuesday, September 13, 2011 Chapter 2 of:

Don't Trust Me

Thursday/Friday night, September 15/16, 2011 **Final Chapter** of:

Alice, Jasper, Disaster

Monday, September 19, 2011 Chapter 3 of:

Because You're Here

From here on, ladies and gents, there should be updates every week or so. I **hope** to finish **all** of my stories by the end of September/ the first week or two of October. Thank you for all of your time and support! It really means a lot and is very much appreciated. I love you guys

Love,

Karina


End file.
